Weasley and Malfoy Feud
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Everyone thought the Weasley and Malfoy Feud started generations ago but it did not in fact. It was more recent and not as outlandish as everyone thinks.


**Weasley and Malfoy Feud**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 7

 **Prompt:** Write about the conflict within wizarding society, between those who want to study Muggle technology in order to understand it better and those who think it's a bunch of garbage.

 **Word Count:** 1,388 words

"Avada Kedavra!" — Speaking

 **~.~**

Everyone was always telling the younger generation how the Weasley and Malfoy Feud came to be. Most would say it dated back generations ago with a Malfoy heiress being jilted by a Weasley heir who stole her dowry and would not give it back even after breaking up their engagement. Another group would say the Malfoy's gave an artifact to the Weasley family that was cursed, causing the family to be paupers as well as their children, their children's children, and so on. There were many such stories that bloomed into existence but the truth was far much simpler and almost current.

The feud between the two families started with Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley when they were in their teenage years at Hogwarts. Arthur was three years older than Lucius, with the former being born in early 1950 and the latter being born in late 1953. The first time they interacted was when they started fighting and when the feud began.

 **~.~**

It was the spring of 1968, Arthur Weasley was in his seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was enjoying his last year in school before he set out for the real world. Everything was coming into place; he had a wonderful woman whom he was courting and would become Mrs. Weasley shortly after they both graduated, he had a job lined up in the Ministry with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and he already had a home for his future family.

The only problem with his life was the third year student arguing with him. The student was Lucius Malfoy, another pureblood but one that detested anything Muggle. It would have been fine but the third year just had to argue about his job in the Ministry, saying that the department was stupid and just a waste of time. He could not let it go on.

"You cannot possibly believe what is coming out of your mouth Weasley," Lucius Malfoy sneered at Arthur. His face was the picture perfect pureblood showing his distaste.

"And you do not know how important my job is!" Arthur argued back. "Muggles and their inventions are important to understand and work with. Who knows what kind of inventions of theirs could impact our society!" Arthur started to get excited, forgetting his company was feeling the opposite.

"Weasley…Muggles are a waste, as are their inventions. We do not need to know about how they operate nor do we need their inventions within our society." Lucius commented, trying to get Arthur to see reason.

"You do not understand the importance of this! Not only could their inventions further some of our own work but we need the knowledge of how they work for things that could be dangerous." He replied before continuing in lecture mode. "I recently discovered that they have glass with eclectic inside it to power it. They have no need for lanterns or fire unless it's to warm themselves in winter. Extraordinary isn't it?"

Lucius gave him a deadpan look. "Extraordinary…Tell me something Weasley…This eclectic thing…we have no need for it since we do have fire and lanterns. Why do we need it when we are fine with what we have?"

"What?! We can always improve our world. Don't you see?! If we do not keep improving we will stagnate. That is not a good thing! But these Muggles have invented many more things than us Wizarding folk and they keep improving. Imagine if we started using their inventions in our world! Or better yet, invent things again just like the Muggles!" Arthur started to get excited again and didn't stop to breathe when he explained this to Lucius.

Before Lucius could say anything, Arthur kept on going. "Malfoy! Another Muggle invention I found is even better than eclectic inside glass. It's the Tele! It is a box with moving pictures in it. And the pictures don't just repeat over and over again like our do. But it keeps going, showing a story. Isn't that exciting? Envision if we could use that. We could see plays over and over again! Or we could even record family events to rewatch with everyone instead of using a pensieve!"

Lucius Malfoy just stared at the extremely excited eighteen year old. He was only fourteen but he acted older than the seventh year in front of him. He did not understand the use nor the knowledge of Muggle inventions. They were dull and garbage. Lucius did not believe the Wizarding World needed such things from Muggles, Muggles were filth that needed to be eradicated. He did not even know why he was in such a discussion with the blood traitor.

"Weasley," Lucius said, trying to cut the man off but he was ignored. Arthur Weasley just kept talking about Muggle inventions and their usefulness.

"Weasley." Lucius said again, this time louder. Alas, he was still being ignored.

Lucius started to get a tick in his eye with how annoyed he was starting to feel. "Weasley!" He finally yelled, he lost his exposure and actually yelled instead of calmly speaking.

"Yes Malfoy? Did you need something?" Arthur asked confused at why he was being yelled at.

"Weasley." Lucius started saying again, this time calmly after taking a deep breath to lower his anger. "I have no use for your drivel so cease speaking of Muggles and their useless inventions that we do not need to study."

Arthur seemed perplexed, he thought he was finally getting to the Malfoy heir about the importance of studying Muggle inventions. He needed to try harder if he was going to crack him.

"That is where you are wrong Malfoy. If we do not understand them and their inventions, how will we coexist with them? Studying them and their work will help us better blend in with their society and possibly help our society further. Don't you see that? It's to keep us protected and knowledgeable. My department is the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. We study their inventions, it's an important part of the Ministry!" Arthur explained, trying to get the blonde to understand.

Lucius was not amused, he snorted in disdain. "That department is a waste of space and gold. We have no need for it since Muggles are inferior to us. You are a pureblood and should remember that. I doubt that you will as you are a Muggle lover and a blood traitor."

Arthur's friendly demeanor vanished. With how the third year was talking he did not believe he could be reasoned with. He thought he could but the kid, even after everything he said, disregarded what he argued about, no matter how important it was.

"No it is not! It is extremely important and will further the Wizarding world. I am truly sorry you cannot see past your own blindness of Muggles. It must be bothersome to miss so much of the world in your sheltered view." Arthur commented back. He was done being kind to him.

Lucius sneered at him. "You are the most annoying blood traitor I have had the misfortune of meeting. When I graduate Hogwarts I am going to join the Ministry and make your department disappear."

Arthur got up in his face and stared down at the boy. "Try it. You won't go high enough in the Ministry to do it. And besides our department has the backing of the minister and many other departments. Face it, Muggle inventions are important. There will be nothing you can do to change that."

"Yes there is. I will become the minister myself if I have to. Your department is not needed and I will make everyone see that Weasley." Lucius glared back up at him.

"I would like to see you try Malfoy," Arthur replied.

They both glared at one another and at that moment the feud was born. No betrothal being broken, no stealing and no cursed objects started the feud. Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley started the popular Weasley/Malfoy feud when Lucius did not agree with Arthur's view on Muggles and their inventions. Lucius vowed to destroy Arthur's department in the Ministry and anything to do with Muggles, while Arthur vowed to show him that Muggle inventions were useful to their world. It would be an ongoing battle for years to come.

 **~.~**


End file.
